The present invention relates to a handle attachment for transporting a bowling ball when not actually in play. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle attachment which releasably engages the sidewall defining a thumb or finger hole of the bowling ball.
A well known way to transport a bowling ball to and from the bowling lane has been in a carrying case. While such carrying cases have worked satisfactorily, they have not satisfied the need for a way to carry the ball efficiently, yet comfortably, in a manner that enables the ball to be ready for play at any time.
For years, bottle caps have been known which utilize a radially expansible and retractable plug to effect a seal. The present invention adapts that type of plug in a unique way to facilitate a secure yet releasable handle attachment for a bowling ball.